


"No, a resolute and unyielding need."

by theprincesjester



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cuddles, I Actually Wrote Something, M/M, and also there's some Pirates of the Caribbean Watching, and watching pirates of the caribbean with a heating pad on my face, but for now, but in my defense i too am in pain, enjolras is doing his best, enjolras/grantaire has already been. established? i guess?, grantaire is having some difficulties and we love him, i guess you could call this hurt/comfort?, i guess you could say that resting falls under cuddling, i might write something for jbm (like. their pov on this or something), i sacrifice this, i'll admit this isn't the best thing i've written, in which grantaire has braces--normally they're okay but this go around was Not Good, it starts in the musain which i didn't really. explain well in the beginning but!, or rest, the "resolute and unyielding need" is either getting braces Off, there's a little j/b/m but it's not a main thing, this is basically just me projecting onto grantaire, yes the title is taken from the second pirates of the caribbean movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincesjester/pseuds/theprincesjester
Summary: ""And they put a fucking… weird ass wire on, too,” Grantaire hissed out. It seemed as if he was having difficulty speaking, and when the two came into view, Enjolras started to see why. Grantaire was, indeed, speaking, but moving his mouth as little as possible, wincing and muttering something that sounded a little like “shit” under his breath whenever he opened it too wide."----------in which i begin my projection onto grantaire.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire/Enjolras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	"No, a resolute and unyielding need."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://disco-enj.tumblr.com/post/189618706980/im-in-pain-so-i-decided-to-put-grantaire-in-pain) post

“Oh my God, I’m going to fucking die,” 

“You’re not going to die, Grantaire,” Enjolras could hear Joly responding. 

“Okay, but what if I _ want _—”

“_No_. Death is highly unlikely, you just had them tightened—”

“And they put a fucking… weird ass wire on, too,” Grantaire hissed out. It seemed as if he was having difficulty speaking, and when the two came into view, Enjolras started to see why. Grantaire was, indeed, speaking, but moving his mouth as little as possible, wincing and muttering something that sounded a little like “shit” under his breath whenever he opened it too wide. 

“What happened?” Enjolras finds himself asking, legitimately concerned for the usually much louder boy. 

Grantaire only gestured to Joly, putting a hand to his own cheek and squeezing his eyes shut for a minute. 

“He had a braces adjustment, they put… he can’t even remember what they called the wire, but he said it’s leaving holes in his mouth, or something,” 

Grantaire stopped him, waving at Joly before looking around to try to find something. He mimed writing, Enjolras getting the hint fairly quickly and providing him with a pen and some paper. Grantaire and Joly sat across from him, the former taking the chance to situate himself so that he’s got his leg almost hooked on Enjolras’. 

“Braces adjustment, they put in a weird-ass wire that’s now digging into the back of my mouth,” Enjolras read it out loud. Grantaire nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back. He eventually stood, going to the counter, where Musichetta was working, pointing at something on the menu and saying something quietly before returning with a lidded cup. He sat like he had before, nudging Joly a little bit and almost pushing him off of the booth they were in and gesturing towards Musichetta. Joly seemed to get the hint and stood, using the table to support himself as he did so. 

Grantaire cautiously took a drink from the cup he had been given, an awkward action that seemed to bring some pain as he adjusted his mouth to find the ideal way to attempt to drink without tearing up the inside of his mouth too much more. 

“You’re sure you’re up for staying for the meeting?” Enjolras looked at him, not even trying to hide his concern. Grantaire shrugged and nodded in response, waving him—no, his concern—away and trying to smile, wincing as he did so. 

“I might be a bit quieter than usual, but… I can stay,” he barely moved his mouth as he spoke. “I should take up ventriloquism,” 

“On top of everything else?” Bossuet slid into the booth, sitting next to Grantaire, who shrugged. 

“Might as well, right? I’m already—fuck,” 

“I’ll ask to see if there’s an ice pack,” Bossuet have Grantaire a pat on the back as he slid back out of the booth, almost falling but catching himself, before walking over to where his partners were talking. Enjolras couldn’t hear what he said but could hear Joly and Musichetta laughing, not missing Grantaire’s almost wistful smile. 

“You’re sure you’re feeling alright? I can take you home, if you need it,” 

Grantaire tried to wave Enjolras’ concern away, opening his mouth, just barely, a couple times, before finally saying something. “Dear God, this wire. I’ll be okay, it’d just be great if I could show some emotions without having the wire cut deeper,” 

“Jesus Christ, R, if you aren’t careful, I will make someone take you home,” 

“I told you, I’ll be fine. If it gets to be too much, I’ll leave, sound good?” 

Enjolras figured that was probably the best he’d get, for now, and nodded. “Alright.” 

As more of their friends started to arrive at the cafe, they started to find the seats they normally took: Enjolras standing between Combeferre and Courfeyrac where they were sitting; Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet all in one booth, cuddled together; Gavroche next to Grantaire, a piece of paper being passed between the two; Feuilly and Bahorel seated at their own table, across from Eponine, Cosette, and Marius. 

Enjolras waved for Gavroche. 

“Can you do me a favour and monitor him?” he said once he had gotten over to him. 

“Yeah!” 

“Alright. I trust you’ll know what to look out for, if you need to get my attention…” 

“Stand in my chair and wave my arms around until you look at me?” 

“...that’ll work, yes,” 

Gavroche nodded before returning to sit next to Grantaire, patting his back sympathetically and smiling, giving Enjolras a thumbs up. 

Once everyone had gotten seated the meeting started, Enjolras letting his gaze flick to Grantaire every so often to see how he was holding up. 

After a while, his checks became less frequent, until-- 

Gavroche was waving at him, not yet standing on the chair, and pointing at Grantaire, who had his head down on the table, being careful to not rest his cheeks on his arms. Enjolras nodded, sighing a little. He didn’t doubt that Grantaire could withstand pain, or that he had good intentions; he just wasn’t surprised that he had been stubborn enough to stay even when he was, very clearly, in a lot of pain. 

“Alright, I have something I need to attend to. Would you all rather have someone else take over, or reschedule the meeting?” 

“I can take over, need be,” Combeferre nodded, starting to stand. 

“Okay. Combeferre’s going to take over the rest of the meeting, if someone can write down what happens that’d be great, I’m going to take someone home,” 

With that, Enjolras handed his notes off to his friend and went to get Grantaire, walking out of the cafe with him and walking him back to his apartment. 

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Enjolras asked once they had gotten into Grantaire’s living room, crouched in front of him while he sat on the couch. Grantaire only shook his head before holding up a finger, pulling out his phone. 

“Ice cream?” Enjolras read out loud. Grantaire nodded, Enjolras smiling a little. “I can get you some, and a heating pad, to see if that’ll help, too,” he kissed Grantaire’s nose before standing to get the aforementioned items, returning with the heating pad tucked under his arm and a bowl full of ice cream, which he handed to Grantaire. Once the heating pad was plugged in and set on low, he handed that to him, as well, before sitting next to him. 

They sat in silence for a bit, until Grantaire nudged Enjolras. 

“Movie?” he asked quietly, still barely moving his mouth. Enjolras nodded, standing and getting a pillow and a blanket, which was handed to Grantaire, who smiled, then winced in pain. “Fuck,” 

“Just lay down, I’ll find a movie. Is there a specific one you had in mind?” 

Grantaire shrugged before pulling out his phone again. 

“Pirates of the Caribbean? We can watch that,” 

Once the movie was set up and playing, Enjolras sat next to Grantaire, who had put his head in Enjolras’ lap and was holding the heating pad to his face. Enjolras smiled as Grantaire began to doze off, absent-mindedly playing with his hair in an attempt to help him sleep. 

Grantaire cracked an eye open as a sword-fighting scene came up, watching as a character flipped off of the roof. “I can do that,” he muttered, still doing his best to not move his mouth. 

“You can do a great deal many things,” Enjolras laughed a little, leaning down to press a kiss to Grantaire’s forehead. He barely smiled, muttering a “fuck” as his mouth moved. 

“I can get you some medicine?” 

“Medicine won’t do jack shit for the holes in my mouth,” 

“I thought anything was possible when the Pirates of the Caribbean theme was playing,” 

“Not in this case,” it was muttered with a shrug. “Lay down?” 

Enjolras gave a nod before shifting himself so that he was hugging Grantaire on top of him, kissing the top of his head before turning his attention back to the movie. 

“I love you,” 

A nod was all that met his words, but he knew what Grantaire wanted to say.


End file.
